Timmy's problem
by ottawafan93
Summary: Vicky is still torturing timmy and he has had enough but when he make s a wish it goes alright at first but not everything happens accourding to plan
1. Chapter 1

Timmy's problem

Disclaimer: I do not own or get any intake from this story

Chapter: 1

It was a ordinary day in Dimsdale and Timmy was throwing water ballons at Tootie with Chester and A.J. but this time Vicky was with her because she wanted to play war with her (and I don't mean the game ) and as soon as Timmy seen that Vicky was already pummeled with the water balloons

and she was inflamed with anger but that was not it she stomped up there and threw all the rest of the balloons at them.

"Why do you have to be so mean to us Vicky?" asked Timmy

"Because I want to." replied Vicky

"So what is that suppose to mean"

"It means when I get home you are going to do all of my chores."yelled Vicky

"No I won't" mumbled Timmy

"What was that I couldn't hear over my long grass to be done and dirty windows to be washed. But I can hear my piggy pank get 5 more dollars"said Vicky as she laughed at Timmy's pain.

Later that day while Timmy was doing Vicky's chores Cosmo and Wanda asked

"Why so glum sport"

"Its because I have to do all of Vicky's chores its just not fair, I wish Vicky was nice and did all of my chores when I say pickled eggs and stop cleaning when I say Adam West" said Timmy.

"That isn't all that great of a idea I could back fire you know."replied Wanda

" let him do it nothing bad can happen from this." said Cosmo

"Yes listen to Cosmo for once in your life, wow I thought I would never say that ever in my life." Timmy said in a laughing voice and said "pickled eggs."

Then the wave there wands around and then Vicky came out the door gand said

"thank you for doing my chores here is $100 for letting me do your chores"


	2. the wish

The problem

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter

Chapter: 2

"Wow $100 that was really nice of you Vicky." said Timmy in a scared voice

"I just want to help people now because the way I was before it was really mean." said Vicky

"no thank you I am a happy kid now and I don't even need my godparents any more"mumbled Timmy

Than all of a sudden Jorgan appeared out of now where and took Cosmo and Wanda from Timmy and found the most saddest child in the world and she was Tootie.

"What her she isn't sad at all watch" said Timmy

They looked in a magical mirror and it show Tootie crying and saying

"Why don't Timmy love me I am just as good as that Tracy or whats her name"cried Tootie

"No I didn't say those dreaded words did I"

"I am afraid yes" said Wanda

" so we can't play with Timmy anymore" cried Cosmo


	3. Chapter 3

The plan

Disclaimer: same as last chapter

Chapter 3: the plan

"What how can you take my god parents we were just becoming like family." said Timmy

"Sorry but it's the rules"replied Jorgan

Then poof Cosmo and Wanda disappeared and Timmy was heart broken but he had to make a plan on getting them back but how.

At first he went to Tootie and try to make her say I am happy and I don't need my god parents any more but she knew the difference in that. Timmy gave her stuff like clothes and money but she only wanted one thing and that was Timmy's love.

When Timmy knew that he said

"No way I may of lost my godparents but not my dignity."

"Well than you will never get them back." Tootie said

"There got to be a different way but what." Timmy said

Then it hit him he could pretend to love Tootie but not really he will try that.

When he went over to Tootie's house to tell her he noticed that she was still sad because she wanted to have a date with Timmy.

And then Timmy said

"Ummm... Tootie do you may be aa want to go out with me on one condition."

"Yes"Tootie yelled with excitement.

At that very moment Vicky came in and Timmy said

"Adam West."

Then Vicky went back to normal and before she could yell at them. And Tootie asked

"What was that 1 condition"

"It was that you will wish me your godparents ok"

"yes"she replied as fast as a heart beat

Then Cosmo andWanda just poofed in and then Tootie wished her godparents to Timmy.

"Now what about our date" asked Tootie

"With you ha you got to be kidding I will never do that because you're a stupid dumb brat and your not the one I love." said Timmy

"You promised" cried Tootie

Then after that Timmy walked away and never even turned back. When they got back to there place Cosmo looked said and same with Wanda so Timmy asked

"why are you so sad, is it because that I was mean to Tootie

"Yes you did promise to her that you would go out with her." replied Wanda

At that time Timmy started to feel sad too. That night Timmy was having nightmares about Tootie. Then when he woke up he realized how much of a jerk he was and he should make it right.

After he went to Tooties and told her that he was not ready to go out with someone like her and when she gets older he will think about her and probably be ready

thank you for reading my story and please tell me what I need more of and how to become a better writer.


End file.
